The present invention is directed to a reel assembly for use with a mixer and more particularly to a torsion spring reel assembly.
Reel type feed mixers are well-known in the art. Typically, a feed mixer has a mixing tank having a first, or primary, mixing chamber that is in communication with a smaller second or auxiliary mixing chamber. The primary chamber has a reel that includes a central shaft, support arms that extend radially from the shaft, and reel bars connected between the support arms in a fixed position.
Disposed within the auxiliary chamber, (aka auger trough) are a pair of stacked augers. The augers receive and return feed ingredients from the primary chamber which has a greater volume than the auger trough. The bottom of the auger trough is below the rotational axis of the central shaft of the reel.
As the reel rotates a mixing action is created by the feed ingredients tumbling over as the reel bars come into contact with the feed in the bottom of the primary chamber.
The stacked augers including a top auger with flighting directed such that feed is carried rearward and a lower auger with flighting directed such that feed is carried forward, are rotated in like direction. The lower auger carries feed forward to a discharge door opening in the auger trough. When the discharge door is closed, feed is forced by pressure upwards back into the primary chamber by a short section of reverse flighting at the end of the lower auger. As feed is forced upward the feed comes into contact with upper auger which is directly above the lower auger. The upper auger carries feed away from the discharge door such that the feed spills over into the primary chamber as soon as the feed clears resistance from the feed already in the primary chamber. The augers provide axial movement of the feed ingredients across the length of the primary chamber. The combination of feed tumbling from the reel with the axial movement of the augers provides a circular return pattern that creates a mixed feed ration. Examples of this concept can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,990, 4,597,672, and 4,756,626, incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
To improve durability of the reel, a coiled compression spring inside the support arm provided relief for the reel bars when the reel bars encountered resistance from the feed ingredients such as forage, hay, cornstalks and the like that can become wedged between the reel bar and the wall of the chamber. While useful, there are problems that exist with the use of the steel coiled springs.
First, the springs typically are exposed to the feed ingredients in the primary chamber. As a result, feed ingredients tend to pack in around the spring, eventually restricting or eliminating any compression action to protect the reel bar from the damage due to wedging. In addition, without compression, wedging can also transmit a shock through the reel assembly to the drive train damaging drive train components.
Second, some feed ingredients are corrosive causing the spring to corrode eventually causing failure. When this occurs the reel bar is compressed to a permanent position that no longer matches the diameter of the chamber. As a result, mixing becomes inadequate and chamber cleanout is difficult. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a reel assembly that provides relief to the reel bar assembly that does not corrode.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description.